25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran
by Mat49324
Summary: 25 moments between Shinichi and Ran. For the whole ShinichiRan community. Private Gym: What happens when Ran and Shinichi get the school gym to themselves?
1. A Hand on the Shoulder

(Okay, it's been awhile since I made some new story, so I thought I might. I've seen fics with a certain number of one-shots on Shinichi and Ran, and Heiji and Kazuha, so I thought I might try one myself. This will basically be on Shinichi and Ran spending quality time together. I will be in some of the chapters, but I won't be in the way of them.)

Copyright 2007

**Part 1: A Hand on the Shoulder**

(Ran's P.O.V.)

One very late night, I was lost in a deep dream with my best friend, Mathew, and my high school detective boyfriend, Shinichi. We were hanging out together at one of the community pools deep in the heart of Beika. This dream I was having was kind of ironic because we were going to go there around 1:00 p.m. that day.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" I called, splashing both Shinichi's and Mathew's feet.

I was floating in the pool waiting for the boys to come in with me. Swimming alone was fun, but not as fun when you're with someone you love like how I loved Shinichi, or with a friend who loves you like a sister, like how Mathew loved me.

"Yeah, coming," Mathew called.

He got up from his chair and approached me. Mathew stopped at one of the pool's edges and got in. I noticed him in his usual blue and black swimshorts and he noticed me in an ocean of red fabric, wearing only my red one-piece bathing suit.

"Shinichi, come on in," I called to him happily.

He didn't respond.

"Shinichi, did you hear me?" I called again.

I climbed out, cupped my hands with water, and approached him. Was he just asleep, or worse... murdered? I approached the table where Mathew and Shinichi were sitting at before Mathew came in the water with me.

"Shinichi, why don't you come in?" I said, putting my cupped hands over his head.

I let the water down and it landed in his hair, but Shinichi didn't wake up. I wanted to gasp in horror, until I checked his body. There was no mark or bruise or blood on his body, not even his face. In fact, Shinichi wasn't sitting down sleeping at all... it was Conan again. I was shocked!! Shinichi had left me again!! All these strange thoughts started racing through my head.

All of a sudden, I woke up, breathing in relief. I looked around Shinichi's pitch black bedroom from the dark sky outside. I was sleeping with Shinichi in his bed, and Mathew was sound asleep on the floor.

"Was it all just a dream?" I asked myself as I stuck my head out of one of Shinichi's windows to get some fresh air.

The cool, crisp breeze felt good as the air ran through my skin, and my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze run through my skin. When I was about to close the window, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and noticed Shinichi up with a look of concern on his face.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

"Ran, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"It's almost 3 a.m."

I could see water in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Ran?" I asked with concern.

She was hesitant in her voice.

"I... I had a bad dream," Ran finally said.

We could see each other's faces in the darkness of my bedroom. Unfortunately, I noticed her eyes forming tears.

"Ran, don't do this," I said, hugging her.

I never liked seeing Ran cry like this because everytime she cried, it always put me in some sort of bind.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" I asked her.

She buried her face into my sleepclothes, and she was crying into my chest like she had lost someone in her family. She looked at me with watery eyes and instantly kissed me on the lips. I could not resist her passionate kisses she gave me all through our childhood days. I returned the favor, kissing Ran on the lips while the cool air blew through the window that Ran opened, touching our bodies.

"Are you going to?" I asked her again.

"I... I... I suppose I will," Ran said through soft tears.

I let her cool down and when she had the strength to, she finally began to tell me what happened in her bad dream.

"Well, we were at the community pool, and Mathew came in, then I called you in, and you didn't answer, and when I checked out the chair you were in... I noticed C-C-Conan!!" Ran whispered, breaking down and crying again.

"Is that what happened?" I asked my crying sweetheart.

My butt-whooping girlfriend nodded her head up and down.

"That's exactly what happened," Ran whispered, burying her crying face into my chest.

"Now now now, everything's fine, Ran," I said to her.

"It was only a dream, my love."

"But, it was a nightmare to me," Ran said to me.

"Don't worry, you'll forget all about it," I whispered to her.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

"Let me make you feel better, sweetheart," Shinichi whispered to me.

He sat down on the floor and I sat down in front of him. Suddenly, he gently tackled me to the floor. I could tell what he wanted to do with me.

"Shinichi," I said to him softly.

I nodded my head left and right, and pointed at Mathew, who was still sound asleep.

"He's asleep, Ran," Shinichi whispered to me.

"I know, but what if he gets up?" I said to him.

"Don't worry, knowing him, he's most likely not going to notice us," Shinichi said to me.

Even though he left the decision up to me whether I wanted to or not, I didn't want to disappoint Shinichi.

"You won't feel disappointed if I decline, will you?" I asked, just making sure.

"Not at all, Ran," Shinichi whispered to me.

I gave it a few extra thoughts about a little love time with Shinichi. Either way, he wouldn't have been disappointed. I did love Shinichi with all my heart and soul, but something like this was very uncommon... to me anyway. I began to yawn. I was too tired to stay up any longer. I pressed a small button on my watch in which a small light turned on, and it was already half past 3 a.m. We had been up for over half an hour. I was probably going to be a real wreck tomorrow.

"Come on," Shinichi said to me.

"Whaddya say we get back to bed, Ran? I can see how tired you must feel."

"Alright," I said back to him.

He got up off of me, and held out a hand to help me up. We smiled at each other. I yawned one more time, and then I got picked up by Shinichi and I was laying in his arms.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

"Ran," I said to the sleepy girl.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Mm-hmm," Ran softly responded.

"I wanna be in your arms when we get married, Shinichi."

For once, I wished we could've held each other's hands when we went back to bed, even if it was only going to be for a few seconds. I carried the sleepy Ran and placed her in my bed. I smiled at her and she slowly started closing her eyes.

_There you go, my sweetheart,_ I thought to myself as I covered up Ran with my blanket.

I went around to my side and climbed in. I pulled the same covers over my body. Ran turned her body and faced me.

"Shinichi, hold me," She whispered.

How could I say "no" to that? I clutched Ran's body until it came in contact with my body.

"I love you, Shinichi Kudo," Ran whispered to me.

"I love you too, Ran Mori," I whispered back to her.

I met lips with Ran as we were softly kissing each other. I hugged her tightly, and she hugged me even tighter. We never wanted to be away from each other for a long time.

"Ran, do you--" I started to say when she cut in on me.

"Shhh," Ran softly whispered to me.

"I wanna get back to sleep. Ask me later, sweetie."

I listened to the beautiful girl that was laying in front me. For the rest of the night, we never let go of each other's warm embrace, and our lips never parted ways.

End of part 1.

(Alright, this will end the first part. So, if anybody has any suggestions, just let me know and I'll be happy to use them, unless I'm not too familiar with it. Suggestions will be very much welcome to this story. This will have a total of 25 moments for Shinichi and Ran. As mentioned above, I will be in some of the chapters... and so will Harley and Katie -- I just don't know when I'll put them in. So, for now, just leave those reviews and I hope I'll get a bunch. I should be able to since this is a common thing on fanficiton. So, take care everyone.)


	2. Sharing A Night Together

(Okay, here is the 2nd moment of "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran". I sure hope I'll get more than TWO reviews. I'm assuming everyone who is a fan of these kinds of fics are too busy to review something that I consider grade A work. Thanks to **The Time Traveler** and **Rani07** for reviewing. Okay, for now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Part 2: Sharing a Night Together

Copyright 2007

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

Ran and I had entered ourselves in a contest to win an all-expense paid stay at the Beika Hotel for one full weekend. We were the ones who had won the contest. We were currently being taken there in a limousine. Normally, Ran would've brought Mathew along, but the stay was only for two people; luckily, he wasn't too disappointed when Ran and I told him yesterday.

When we arrived, we grabbed our suitcases and walked up to the front desk. We got our room key for room 857 and headed into the elevator up to our room.

"Can you believe we won, Shinichi?" Ran asked me, looking so ecstatic.

I noticed her in her light blue jacket, navy blue tanktop and aqua blue shorts; she was basically wearing all blue, while I was dressed in my green jacket, yellow T-shirt, and long blue pants.

"I'm still in a little shock," I responded to my Karate girl.

She was my childhood friend, my interest, and somewhat... the girl of my dreams. I had dreams of her most of my life since I fell in love with her.

"Ran, I can't wait until tonight," I said to my high school sweetheart.

She looked at me with a look of confusion on her face, but quickly knew what I had in mind for tonight.

"Oh, I know what it is," Ran said to me.

She looked at a clock on the bedside table and it was almost 6 p.m. Ran looked at me with a look of love on her face. She ran to me and instantly hugged me.

"I love you so much, Shinichi Kudo," Ran whispered to me.

"I love you too, Ran Mori," I whispered back to my lover girl.

Her body was so lukewarm. I kissed Ran's lips every 5 seconds, and even down a line down to her chest. I even kissed her on both sides of her neck. She quietly moaned at me.

"Oh, Shinichi," Ran lovingly uttered to me.

We both kissed each other again and again. I moved my hands down her shoulders in an attempt to remove her coat. I pushed down the top part until they reached her wrists. I looked at my lover and she nodded her head up and down, giving me the okay to continue. I removed her jacket and left it on the ground. My sweet and caring girl did the same thing to me.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

"Let's stop here," I said to my high school detective lover boy.

"We can continue later tonight, Shinichi."

"You want to go down to get some dinner?" Shinichi deduced.

"You got it," I said.

He really was the 21st Century Sherlock Holmes; I wasn't a Holmes addict like he was, but had the "ultimate pleasure" of hearing his mysteries or about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I could tell he had his career all picked out and everything; so did Mathew, now that I thought about it. Him and Shinichi were both detectives -- Shinichi the ace detective here, and Mathew the ace detective in his home state.

"You ready to go?" I asked Shinichi.

He simply nodded his head up and down. I held my arm out to him and he took it. We left the hotel room and went down to the hotel restaurant.

"Shinichi, I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too, Ran," Shinichi said to me.

We entered the restaurant and sat at our table. After ordering, we talked with each other about the certain things we would do here for our weekend getaway. It felt good with the man I love, but it felt somewhat different without Mathew. I gave him a call and told him "hi" and let him know how much he meant to me... as well as Shinichi. Well, basically, the ways that he loved me like a sister meant a lot to me. A few minutes later, our food came and we began to eat.

After about a couple of hours at the hotel restaurant, we went back up to our room. I looked at Shinichi, my soul mate, and the man I wanted to marry. He was so attractive, and yet somewhat of a geek, as well as the number one smart-alec in the world -- obviously since he was a detective. When we got in, I began to dim the lights.

"You ready, Ran?" Shinichi asked me.

"I am ready, Shinichi," I simply and softly responded.

"Now where were we?" Shinichi said, jokingly.

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

Our coats were already lying on the floor. Shinichi moved his hands down the sides of my perfect body. He stopped them at the bottom of my navy blue tanktop. He gently gripped it with his fingers and looked at me.

"Go ahead and do it," I whispered to him.

I lifted up my arms so Shinichi would have very little trouble with my tanktop.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

I lifted Ran's tanktop up her upper body, slowly exposing her pure white satin bra, little by little. When I took her tanktop off of her body, I put it where her jacket was. She fixed up her hair with a simple swish of her pure chocolate brown hair. With no struggling at all, she removed my shirt from my torso and put it where my own jacket was.

"You're beautiful, Ran," I whispered to the girl of my dreams.

I didn't want to embarrass her too much. For a girl who looks like she's dressed for the beach practically everyday, she was ranked a 10 on my "cutest girl scale" in my book. Geez, all of a sudden, I sound like I'm Serena, but that's not me; I rarely talked about girls... only Ran.

"Ran, I love you," I said to the Karate champ.

"I love you too, Shinichi," Ran said back to me.

We pressed our bodies against each other's.

"Does it hurt?" I asked my beautiful girl.

"Not at all," Ran answered softly.

I continued to gently press against her body. After a couple of passionate kisses on her lips, I ran my hands down her the sides of her body, feeling her silky smooth skin. I stopped at her waist, where her shorts lay and looked at her. She nodded her head up and down, then began running her hands down the sides of my body, feeling my own skin. She stopped at my long pants.

"Go ahead," Ran and I said at the same time to each other.

I let her do me first. With absolutely no struggling at all, she was able to slowly pull my pants down my legs. I lifted up my feet so she could put them through my feet so I could take them out. With no struggling myself, I was able to slowly pull down Ran's shorts down her legs. After doing the same thing when I reached her feet, Ran and I gazed into each other's loving eyes.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Ran," I whispered to her.

"So are yours," Ran whispered back to me.

I looked at Ran's perfect body. She was left in an ocean of white fabric, wearing only her bra and panties. After gently pressing my body against her's a little bit more, I heard Ran quietly moan again.

"Am I hurting you, sweetheart?" I asked my girlfriend.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

"No," I whispered.

Shinichi put his hands behind my back, underneath the backstrap of my bra.

"May I?" He softly asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I softly responded to his question.

I looked over my shoulder and he began to slip his fingers underneath the strap. After about a minute of struggling, he finally unfastened it. I took my bra out of his hand after he handed it to me. I put it where my other clothes were. Right after that, I ran back to Shinichi and hugged him. He couldn't resist and returned my hug.

"You're the guy of my dreams, Shinichi," I whispered to him.

"And you're the girl of my own, Ran," Shinichi whispered back to me.

I got him to sit down on one of the beds. When he sat down, I sat in his lap and looked at him. We still hugged one another, refusing to let go of each other.

"Ran, your skin is _so_ smooth," Shinichi lovingly said to me.

"So is yours, Shinichi," I simply replied to him.

After more hugs and kisses, I began to lay my head on Shinichi's bare chest.

"Shinichi," I said to my detective boyfriend.

"What is it, my beautiful princess?" Shinichi said to me.

Hearing him call me "princess" really felt special. I instantly hugged him yet again, but this time, even tighter than before. I still remembered what I was going to ask him.

"Shinichi, do you like seeing me all wet from head to toe?" I asked him.

"Uh... sometimes," He responded.

I could see his cheeks turning red. He was blushing from the question I asked him.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

The truth was, I loved seeing Ran all wet anytime we were out at the beach together. I remembered one time when I was Conan, we were at that resort on St. Anne Island, we were on the beach together, and she popped up out of the ocean, laughing in delight from a swim she took. Now _that_ really left me awestruck at her.

(Quick A/n: That part was from the first part of "Knight Baron Mystery".)

"To tell you the truth, Ran," I said to the girl.

"You look so _stunning_ when you're all wet."

"I do?" Ran asked me.

"You sure do," I responded.

Ran gently tackled me onto the bed until she was completely on me, covering my front side. I moved my fingers down to her hips, in an attempt to remove her panties. I looked at her to see if it was okay with her.

"Can I do it?" I asked.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Ran whispered to me.

I pulled Ran's panties down her legs, leaving herself naked before me. Just like with her shorts, she lifted up her feet so she would have no trouble taking her feet out. Ran took her panties out of my hand and left it where the rest of her clothes were.

"You're so perfect, Ran," I said to her.

I was right -- her body was so perfect from all the physical fitness she did over her lifetime. I saw Ran blush when I told her that her body was so perfect. She knew how true it was... I think.

"Shinichi," Ran said, lovingly to me.

"Hold me."

I held her close to my body. I kissed her head, and then, she looked at me. We moved our heads closer to each other, and our lips met again.

"You ready, Ran?" I asked.

"For what?" Ran asked, looking confused.

"You'll see," I responded, keeping what I wanted to do to her secret.

I picked up my naked sweetheart and carried her in my arms. She looked at me and smiled.

"Shinichi... again?" Ran said to me, warm-hearted.

"Yes, of course," I responded.

"I'm going to do this to you more often."

(Ran's P.O.V.)

I felt even more special! Shinichi was going to hold me in his arms more often; Mathew did that once when we were kidnapped and I fainted onto his shoulder. This was on the very first murder case that he was on.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Shinichi, could you put me down, please?" I said to him.

He did as I told him and put me down. I wanted to take a shower, but by myself. I went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Shinichi, could you get me my sleepclothes?" I asked.

I waited a little bit for his knock. A few seconds later, I heard his knock and I grabbed it after opening the door a little ways. Shinichi had already seen me naked and carried me in his arms naked. After that, I turned on the water and began my shower. Minutes later, I stepped out and waited for Shinichi to do his shower. After he was finished, he picked me up and carried me in his arms yet again; this time, I was in full clothing.

"If we get married," I said to my detective sweetheart.

"I wanna be in your arms for sure, Shinichi Kudo," I said, lovingly to him.

"You can definitely count on it, Ran Mori," Shinichi said back to me.

He carried me to bed. It was very late at night. He opened up the bedsheets and placed me in. Right after that, he climbed in and we hugged each other one last time.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what, Ran," Shinichi said to me.

"Me too, Shinichi," I responded.

"That is a promise that I'll never _ever_ break," Shinichi assured me.

"I sure hope not," I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Good night, Ran," Shinichi said to me.

"Good night, my sweet," I said back to him.

I kissed him on the cheek and lay my head on the soft pillow. Shinichi did the same thing to me. I felt so special, I hugged him one last time. Shinichi couldn't resist and hugged me back. For the rest of the night, we never released our warm embrace as we both dozed off to sleep, eager to continue our weekend getaway at the Beika Hotel.

End of part.

(Wow, pretty good, huh? Well, I tried my best to make this, now leave a lot of reviews. Hit the "go" icon and type in those reviews. I need some more in the worst way. Now, I will leave you for now with a requirement to you readers: I would like at least 8 reviews total for this story. Okay, see you readers soon.)


	3. A Stroll on the Beach

(Okay, it's about time I update "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran" even if my requirement was not met. That was at least 8 reviews for the story. I still want some more!! Come on -- this is Shinichi/Ran fluff here!! If it's because I was using the English names, whatever -- just review!! Thanks to **Animefangirl2007**, **fobbalicious** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Now, sit back, relax, and review when you guys are done reading.)

Copyright 2007

****

Part 3: A Stroll on the Beach

(Ran's P.O.V.)

Around the evening hours, Shinichi and I were taking a final stroll on one of Beika's finest beaches. I looked at my watch and it was just after 7 p.m. Shinichi and I were busy strolling along together with a walk on the beach, leaving only our footprints visible in the soft, wet sand. Shinichi was in his blue swimshorts and I was in my red one-piece bathing suit.

"Ran," Shinichi said to me.

I looked over at the detective geek by my side.

"What is it, Shinichi?" I asked my boyfriend, sweetly.

"You look great," Shinichi said to me.

I began to blush because I was wearing a bathing suit of all outfits.

"Thanks, so do you," I said to him.

He started to blush because all he was wearing was his blue swimshorts and nothing else. We stopped where we were and I grabbed both of his hands.

"Shinichi, I love you," I said to my boyfriend.

"I love you too, Ran," Shinichi replied back.

We began to slowly dance with each other with our feet splashing in the waves crashing peacefully onto the shore. Everytime Shinichi got me to spin around, my hair began to swish and gently land on my chest. His face turned so red each time my hair did that. Right after we danced, we began to hug each other while waves crashed into our feet.

"I love you," I said to Shinichi.

"I love you, too," Shinichi said back to me.f

He pulled me close to his 3/4 naked body and began to gently hug me. We looked at each other and moved our heads in close to each other.

"Mmm," I purred while we kissed each other.

"You want another, Ran?" Shinichi asked me.f

"Sure," I said.

The both of us puckered up our lips and we began to kiss each other again and again. I looked over at the wide and beautiful ocean with the sun setting down beneath it. Then, I looked at my bathing suit, and finally at Shinichi's swimshorts.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

"Beautiful night for a swim, Shinichi," Ran said to me.

"Do you wanna go in, Ran?" I asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"Mm-hmm," Ran finally said to me.

I took her hand and we ran into the ocean together. We began to playfully splash each other with water and dive into incoming waves. While we were still in the water, Ran and I began to hug each other once again.

"Ran," I said to my butt-whooping girlfriend.

I had kept away such strong feelings that I never thought I'd express to her. She was my childhood friend, my woman, and sometimes, my whole life, pride and joy.

"Yeah?" Ran asked.

"I never thought I'd say this but... I wanna marry you!!"

She gasped.

"Oh, Shinichi," Ran said, lovingly to me.

"Me too, Shinichi Kudo... Me too."

We hugged each other tightly while numerous waves crashed into my swimshorts and Ran's swimsuit one after the other. That's when Ran softly asked me something.

"Shinichi, are you ready for a playful thrashing?" She asked me.

"A what?" I asked.

"Shinichi, you should know what a playful thrashing from me is," Ran said to me.

I watched as she got into a position in which she wanted to tackle me. I knew she wanted to get her whole body and my whole body wet. In the whole time we went for our swim together, we had gotten our whole bodies wet, except for our hair.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

I began to tackle Shinichi and we splashed into an incoming wave. When we resurfaced, both our heads were soaked. I pulled the soaked detective close to me.

"Is that what you wanted to do?" Shinichi asked me.

"You could say that," I said to my boyfriend.

Shinichi and I walked out of the water and lay down on the sands of the beach, looking at each other.

"I love you, Ran," Shinichi said to me.

"I love you too, Shinichi," I said back to the man of my dreams.

Best of all (for Shinichi anyway), he finally got to see me all wet. For some reason, he liked seeing me all wet. I climbed on top of his 1/4 clothed body. We began to repeatedly hug and kiss each other again and again.

"Shinichi Kudo, you really deserve me," I said to him.

"I do?" Shinichi asked me.

"Yes, you do," I responded.

"Even if I told you--" Shinichi started to ask before I cut in on him.

"Even if you told me you were Conan," I said to him.

"Just be glad I forgave you; at least we got to do some stuff together... all our moments were good... except for the time at the hot springs when I bathed with you."

I hoped that something like that would never happen again.

"Can I kiss you?" Shinichi asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

He leaned in close to me and began to pucker up his lips. I leaned in and puckered up my lips as well. In just a matter of seconds, Shinichi and I were caught in another soft kiss.

"I love you," Shinichi said to me.

"I love you, too," I said back to him.

I began to rub the fabric on Shinichi's swimshorts, and he began to play with the fabric on my bathing suit.

"You're cute, Ran," Shinichi said softly to me.

"So are you," I said back softly back to him.

"Wanna go back in?" Shinichi asked me.

"The water?" I asked.

"Yeah," Shinichi answered.

"Sure, let's go," I said standing up.

Shinichi and I went hand-in-hand back into the water for one last swim.

End of chapter.

(Okay, I hope you liked this. Leave a lot of reviews or I won't update until that requirement is met. I'm very strict when I leave requirements you know. This time, I'd like 10 reviews for this story, or I won't update again. Okay, is that clear? I hope it is. What did you like about this part? Leave me your answers in your reviews. Hope I get a bunch!!)


	4. Power Failure

(Okay, here's chapter 4 of "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran". I hope you like this. I got this idea from what happened on Friday July 13 in my hometown. Thanks to **luna nuova**, **Umi Sagara**, **The Time Traveler**, **motz1412**, **Mime**, **Animefangirl2007**, and **fobbalicious** for reviewing. Now that's more like it. I want more reviews for this chapter. I hope you all appreciate my attempts at this.)

Copyright 2007

Part 4: Power Failure

(Ran's P.O.V.)

Shinichi and I had planned another sleepover at his house. Of course, the sleepover wouldn't be complete without Mathew, whom we invited as well. It was already past noon and we were deciding on what to do.

"The hot springs?" Mathew asked us.

"Sounds good," I said, agreeing with Mathew's idea.

I took the boys with me and we went to hang out at the nearest inn. Mathew even called Sonoko and asked if she wanted to come with us -- she graciously accepted.

"What made you decide for the hot springs, Mathew?" I asked my best friend after we came out dressed in our robes.

"I don't know, I just thought it might be a good idea," Mathew responded.

I looked over at Shinichi and he was having cold feet again.

"Could you two excuse us for a minute?" I asked Mathew and Sonoko.

"Go right ahead," Sonoko said to us.

I took Shinichi out of Sonoko's and Mathew's sights and tried to talk some sense into him.

"Come on, Shinichi," I said to my detective boyfriend.

"Don't try to think about _that_... Just be glad I forgave you."

When we met up with the others again, we went to the hot springs. Sonoko and I removed our robes first and stepped in. We wore nothing underneath them. The boys joined us after we let them know we were done. We began to have a relaxing soak in the warm water and have a fun time.

"Mmmm, water's nice," I said.

"No kidding, Rach," Sonoko said, agreeing with me.

We began to play with each other, but not too much to a point where Shinichi got a little cold feet.

After we left back for home and said our good-byes to Sonoko, the three of us had finished our dinner that I made, and were just putting the dishes in the sink. Just then, the lights flickered and Shinichi's house went pitch black -- the lights went out. It was a power failure. Shinichi's house was pitch black -- we couldn't see anything inside; all we could see was outside the windows. It was so dark inside of Shinichi's house, neither myself, Mathew, or Shinichi for that matter, could see his pool outside.

"What just happened?" Mathew asked, startled by the sudden power surge.

"Relax, Mathew," Shinichi said.

"The power just went out."

"I'm gonna go check if it's just your house or everywhere else," Mathew said and left.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

Just as Mathew left, I suddenly felt a firm grip from Ran on my waist.

"Shinichi, I'm scared," Ran said, feeling cold in her body.

She felt colder than a 4-day old popsicle, even colder than a person in a very cold country. I held her close to my body and tried my hardest to calm her down if she ever went nuts, which she rarely ever did.

"You shouldn't be," I said to my Karate expert girlfriend.

"Shinichi, I can't even see you!!" Ran screamed to me.

"Why should I not be scared?"

"The lights should come back on within the next few minutes or so," I responded.

I comforted Ran as much as I could. That's when I heard the door open; I knew it was Mathew who had came back.

"Well, bad news, you two," Mathew said to us.

"It's got your whole area around your street and even Kogoro's agency."

"I guess all we can do is sit and wait," Ran said, sadly.

The three of us sat on the floor together and decided on what to do now. We were sitting inside of my bedroom.

"Oh, come on, lights, turn on already!!" Ran said, feeling impatient.

"Geez, I feel so hot."

None of us could go find a flashlight, or even a candle -- my house was pitch black, and there was a pretty good chance that one of us would trip over something.

"Ran, just keep your cool," I said to her.

"Yeah, I went through almost 12 hours without power once," Mathew added.

"What?!!" Ran said, shocked.

"Besides, I'll bet you have been through a lot of power outages with Sonoko in her villas before," Mathew assumed.

"How'd you know?" Ran asked him.

"Lucky guess," Mathew responded.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

I fished my hands in the dark for Shinichi's body. I had never been in a house where it was pitch black before. After about 5 minutes, I finally could feel Shinichi's hips.

"Shinichi, I'm scared," I said, clutching him tightly.

"Don't worry," Shinichi said.

"I'll keep you company until the lights come back on."

Just as he said that, the lights came back on.

"Wow, that didn't take long," I said.

"Did you speak too soon, Shinichi?" Mathew asked him.

"I knew that it would come back on soon," Shinichi said.

The power outage had lasted about 25 minutes -- thank goodness; that was probably the first and longest time I ever went through a power outage in a pitch black house.

End of part 4.

(Okay, that's gonna wrap up another. The power outage in my house for about 30 minutes or so, which gave me the idea for this as a moment. I hope you liked this. I tried to put in some good fluff, this time, not involving water. So, I hope that you will give me props for this, and if you have some ideas of your own, just let me know and I'll use that idea. I'm open to suggestions, so lay them on me. See you later, and I hope I'll get at least 22 to 25 reviews or more.)


	5. Mind Reading

(Okay, I think it's about time I updated "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran". If you all liked the last chapter, I think you'll like this one, or at least find it somewhat funny. Just met my requirements... you reviewers that is; thank you very much. Just remember that I'm very strict about meeting requirements. Thanks to **Umi Sagara**, **katiesparks**, **The Time Traveler**, **Animefangirl2007** and **Rani07** for reviewing. All right, enough with that, and I'll start off moment number 5 between Shinichi and Ran. Hope you like it.)

Copyright 2007

Part 5: Mind Reading

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

Today was a beautiful Friday afternoon and Ran and I were walking home from school together. The both of us were wearing our school uniforms. We both had planned a day of fun together after school, starting with some rest and relaxation at my place. We were going to do a lot -- swimming, playing around with each other, going out on the town together, etc. What was going to add a little more time on the town was the fact that neither of us had homework for the weekend.

"So, Ran, what do you wanna do first?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Maybe a short nap and then a nice swim in your pool," Ran responded.

"Alright," I said, agreeing with her.

"I'm also surprised you convinced your dad you wouldn't be doing your usual cleaning at his place."

"Well, I'm a girl who has her ways," Ran reminded me.

After walking for another 15 minutes, we finally reached my mansion. I opened the door and let Ran go in first. When I stepped in, I closed the door and we put our things down in my room.

"You gonna nap now?" I asked Ran.

"In a little while," She responded.

I had looked at her and she was the most amazing woman I had ever known. She excelled in Karate, was really cute-looking, and the daughter of a "famous" when really average detective. She was like a girl to everyone's liking -- sweet, kind, energetic, and a lot of fun.

"Okay, I think I'll nap now," my childhood friend said to me.

"You don't mind if I nap on your bed, do you?" She asked me.

"No, not at all, Ran," I said to her.

I thought to myself. 

I met her lips with my lips and kissed her to help her fall asleep faster.

"I love you," I said softly to the tired girl.

She gasped; I thought she never thought that I'd say something so romantic to her.

"I love you, too," Ran whispered back to me.

Even though it was hours before her bedtime, I tucked her in my bed and simply waited until the time was right. I was confident in her sleeping abilities to be able to do this. I waited about 20 minutes until Ran's brain was shut down.

_The time is perfect, _I thought to myself. 

Before I got ready for my thing with her, I began to change to my blue swimshorts. I changed as fast as I could, but also tried to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake up the beautiful sleeping girl in my bed.

After I came out, I put my hands gently on my bed, and dug them underneath Ran's back and legs and carried her in my arms. I also took my pillow with me for various reasons. She was still in her school uniform, but that was soon to change. I carried her outside to my pool and sat down on my rear. I had laid out the sleeping girl on her back, with her head resting on my lap, around the middle part of my swimshorts. Before I got started, I took one last look to double-check on the sleeping Ran, so as I wouldn't wake her up with no little than a small peep.

_Good, she's still asleep, _I thought. 

I knew I had to be flawless in this attempt; this was a one-shot deal -- I _had_ to be perfect. I looked at the sleeping girl whose head was laying in my lap. With no struggling at all, I managed to get the girl's tie and jacket off first. Next, I worked down the buttons of shirt. I worked off so many of her buttons, her white bra was fully exposed.

So far, so good -- Ran was still sound asleep. I was very confident in her sleeping ability, but sometimes, I wasn't -- like the time at Sonoko's mountain villa where some guy in bandages tried to slice her in half with an axe. I had managed to keep her safe for the time being, but that time was not over yet.

Little by little, I began to explore the young girl's perfect body with my fingers. I didn't try to tickle her because if I did, she would most likely wake up and slap the hell out of me. I lifted up Ran's head with one hand, placed my pillow underneath it with my other, and gently and slowly began to lay it back down flat. I gently tugged at the bottom of Ran's skirt with my fingers, and it began to fall down her waist a tiny bit. Instead, I decided to play it safe and try from the top. I pulled down the sound asleep girl's skirt and threw it where her clothes were.

There I saw her, laying in the sun, sound asleep, and only wearing her white bra and panties. Now was the right time for me to put something else on. I reached into the pocket of my swimshorts and pulled out some black sunglasses. Hey, detectives have to come prepared for anything, right? I put the sunglasses on over my eyes and continued back to my progress.

I quietly turned Ran's sleeping body to her right side, and began to unfasten her bra strap. All that was left was the panties. So far so good -- Ran was still sound asleep. As sick as I thought it was, I worked up the courage to put the girl's bra where the rest of her clothes were.

_Eeww_, I thought after I dropped the bra. 

I turned back to Ran's body. I checked her face to see if she was awake, but tried not to block her shadow. So, instead of looking over her face, I went to the other side of my pool and looked at her. Sure enough, she was still sound asleep. Whew!!

I worked up the courage to remove the last of the girl's clothing. I was so hesitant in doing so because I was afraid of a bloody nose from seeing her naked at the hot springs. As terrified as I was, I did it anyway. I slowly turned Ran's body back to where it previously lay and tried my hardest not to look at her topless torso. I definitely didn't try to look at her breasts. After working my fingers underneath the unsuspecting girl's waist, I began to pull down the panties with extreme caution. I had done it -- almost. I looked around for something to put on her body, but couldn't find it.

_Oh no, where's her swimsuit?! _I thought, panicking a little. 

I had to remain calm!! I thought I got everything, but Ran's swimsuit was the only thing I overlooked. I had to go back in the house and look for it! I didn't have to replace Ran's cushion because she was already laying her head on my pillow. I had to get in there and find it... and fast!! I left Ran alone and entered the house as quietly as possible. I had left the girl unattended and naked out in the sun.

_Gotta find it, _I thought as I frantically looked for the girl's suit. 

I found her suit in a plastic bag she had with her. I raced outside and tried to put it on. Unfortunately for me, she was already stretching her arms and yawning.

_Oh no!! _I thought as I gritted my teeth. 

(Ran's P.O.V.)

"Aahh, what a nice nap," I said as I stretched.

I looked around and saw Shinichi's pool next to me.

_How did I end up out here? _I thought to myself. 

I had a look of grief on my face. I looked down at myself and found out that my clothes were missing, and my legs inside of my red bathing suit. Shinichi was behind this, I knew.

"SHINICHI KUDO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I shouted angrily as I pulled on my bathing suit myself.

I found him near the entryway to his house with a hung head.

"Shinichi, what in the world were you thinking?" I asked him, so pissed off.

"Y-Y-You said you wanted to swim after your nap," Shinichi said, scared.

"But what made you think it was okay to strip me of my clothes, and change them?" I asked in a super angry tone.

I gave him a hard slap on his face. He deserved that in the worst way.

"You saw me naked again, but in a more sickening way!!!" I added.

"But I didn't," Shinichi barked.

"Don't be giving me that 'I didn't' crap," I said.

"If you said you didn't, then prove it, or we're through and I'm going to Mathew!!"

"Ran, if THIS doesn't seal the proof you need, I don't know what will," Shinichi said, holding a pair of black sunglasses.

"What?" I said, shocked.

I looked at the glasses; he still could see through the lenses, but I needed more.

"I... I need a little more," I said.

"I didn't try to look at you that first time, and this time, I didn't try to look either," Shinichi confessed.

Now that I thought about it, I remembered telling Shinichi that I wanted to swim after my nap, so I let him off easy once again. Whether I knew it or not, Shinichi Kudo actually read my mind.

"You know what, the glasses are the only proof I need," I said, still not ignoring what he said to me a little while ago.

"I can't believe you read my mind, Shinichi," I continued, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Now, what do you say to a nice dinner tonight?" I offered him as his reward for reading my mind.

"You mean you're not mad anymore about... what I did to you, Ran?" Shinichi asked me, surprised.

"Of course not," I responded.

"You read my mind for the first time that I can remember, Shinichi Kudo; I didn't think you could actually read my mind."

I gave him a hug instead of another slap.

"Thanks, Ran," Shinichi said to me, returning my hug.

"And I'd love to have a dinner with you."

"Thanks," I said back to him.

"Now, you wanna swim or not?" Shinichi asked me.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

We both raced each other into Shinichi's pool and I won.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another. I better not get any flames or bad reviews for this chapter/moment. Please don't leave me one because I thought this would make for a great moment, and it's sex-free. If you have something you think needs improvement, just tell me in a nice way because I don't like reviews where everyone yells at me; even if someone reviews in lower-case letters, I can tell they're yelling at me whenever they swear at me. Please give me your thoughts, and I hope that they're not bad.)


	6. The Wet Truth

(Okay, I think it's about time that I update "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran". I hope I get more reviews from others. Thanks to **xxazureangelxx**, **motz1412**, **Umi Sagara**, **The Time Traveler**, **luna nuova**, **Demon Brat 2000**, and **Hallwings** for reviewing. I hope to get more from different people -- not that I appreciate the ones from my frequent reviewers, I just hope some different people do as well. Alright, I think you'll like this moment.)

Copyright 2007

Part 6: The Wet Truth

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

Ran and I were outside having fun by my pool at my mansion. We hadn't gone in the water yet, but we were going in pretty soon. I was in my blue swimshorts, and Ran was in her red one-piece swimsuit.

I didn't know why, but for some reason, she looked cute all wet. I just had a sudden urge to see her wet from head to toe right this second.

"So, Shinichi," Ran said to me.

"Are you set to get wet? I am."

"Uh... yeah," I said, snapping myself out of the thoughts I was in.

I watched as Ran dipped her foot in the turquoise blue water.

"Water should be just fine," She said to me.

"Perfect day for a swim!"

"You can say that again," I said to her.

She couldn't have been more right. Today's weather was going to be past 80 degrees, the more than perfect day for a swim in a pool, or a swim at the beach.

"You seem pretty excited to swim, Ran," I said to her.

"Well," Ran said to me.

"After hearing today's weather, I ought to be excited, Shinichi."

I suddenly picked her up in my arms like a princess and attempted to toss her in. She smiled at me when I carried her in my arms.

"Alright, in you go, Ran," I said as I released her from my arms.

I tossed her in, hoping she would make a big splash, but something unexpected happened.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

Shinichi had tossed me from his arms into his pool, but before I hit the water, I grabbed his shorts with my hand and pulled him in as well.

"What's the idea, Ran?" Shinichi asked when he resurfaced.

Instead of saying something to him, I ended up kissing him on the lips and smiling.

"I was simply tempted," I responded after the kiss.

Then, in an instant, I playfully lunged for the detective and my childhood friend. I tackled him underwater and we began to playfully fight each other underwater. After about a minute or two, we would both go up for air.

While we were having our playful water fight, my hand accidentally pulled Shinichi's swimshorts down his waist a little. Thankfully, it didn't go down to his legs.

"Ran," Shinichi said, laughing at me a little.

"Sorry," I responded back.

"I didn't intend to pull your swimshorts down a little -- I happned to have put my hand there by accident."

I could see Shinichi's hands underwater, pulling his shorts back up again.

"You need a little payback, Ran," Shinichi said to me, lunging for me.

Luckily for me, he missed. I really didn't intend to pull his swimshorts down a little, I just put my hand there by accident.

"Shinichi," I said to him.

"I didn't mean to do that."

"I know," Shinichi simply responded.

"Then, why are you lunging at me?" I asked him.

"Playful payback," Shinichi simply responded again.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

I playfully lunged for the wet, brown-haired girl again. This time, I got her shoulders and firmly placed my hands on them.

"You better not, Shinichi," The young girl said to me.

I leaned in close to her and kissed her on the lips. I felt her return the favor by wrapping her arms around my neck and returning the kiss.

"Mmmm," We both purred as we romantically kissed each other.

We looked at each other for a little while. My heart started racing, just seeing the most beautiful girl in my book all wet, water dripping from her hair and her chin.

"Ran," I said as my cheeks turned red.

"Let me guess," Ran said to me.

"I'm all wet and you're drooling over that."

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"Hey, I'm the daughter of a world famous detective, I should know," She responded.

The words "world famous" really turned me off; Richard was basically a moron, but I didn't tell Ran that. We both knew that, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Maybe after we swim, we should see a movie or something," My butt-whooping girlfriend said to me.

"Yeah, why not," I responded.

"I haven't been to the movies in awhile."

For the next hour or so, we dunked, splashed, and played around with each other. Ran and I even had one more playful water fight. Afterwards, we got out, dried off and had some drinks.

I thought as I grabbed the garden hose. 

"Hey, Ran," I called out.

She turned her head at me and I pulled the trigger on the hose, spewing out a bunch of water.

"Aagghh," I heard Ran gargle as I sprayed her.

When I stopped, she was all wet again.

"That's more like it," I said to her.

"Shinichi Kudo, you're gonna get it," Ran said, snatching the hose out of my hand.

"It's only fair that I shoot you, too."

"Wait--" I tried to say, but it was too late.

She pulled the trigger and began to chase me with the garden hose while constantly spraying me with water.

"Okay, you and I are even now," Ran said when she stopped.

I was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Maybe," I said walking up to her.

All of a sudden, I instantly tackled her and we fell back into the pool.

"Okay, no movie then," Ran said.

"Just hang out here and splash each other!!"

We playfully splashed and played with each other once again.

End of chapter.

(Alright, did you like it or not? I hope you did. Hit "go" and leave those reviews. I'd like between 35 and 40 reviews before I update again. If someone will leave me an idea of their own, I will use it in the next chapter. So, do you have any ideas? I hope you all do. I'll be sure to update a.s.a.p. as long as you leave those reviews. And tell me some ideas you'd like me to try. I'm starting to run out of my own. Take care, and be sure to hit "go" down below.)


	7. I Dream of You

(Alright, it has been a _long_ time since I updated "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran". For once, this won't have anything to do with water like how the last few have been, but there might be some water in it. Thanks to **Umi Sagara**, **Kudo1412**, **Rani07**, **The Time Traveler**, **LadyLife365**, and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. I sure hope I get some more reviews from other people. I could really use some for this story and "Jimmy and Rachel Together", which by the way, is finally done. Okay, now sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

**Part 7: I Dream of You**

(**Ran's Dream -- Ran's P.O.V.**)

I was walking with Shinichi home from school. We had just left the premises of our own Teitan High School.

"Shinichi, what do you look for in a girl like me?" I asked him.

It took him a while to answer that question. I waited patiently for an answer from him.

"I guess maybe her appearance, her getup, and her eyes," Shinichi finally answered after a few minutes.

"Of course, I'm always glad to have you, Ran, which is of course whom I really want in my life."

Shinichi and I walked to a nearby park and sat underneath a shady tree.

"Such a nice day, isn't it, Shinichi?" I asked him as I looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, it sure is," Shinichi responded.

Today was a nice day indeed! The sun was shining brightly, birds were flying in the all blue sky, and there were no clouds at all, period.

"Boy, today would be a perfect day for a swim at the beach," I said.

"Don't you think, Shinichi?"

"Yeah," Shinichi simply responded.

I felt his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me close to himself until our shoulders were touching.

"Shinichi," I said softly.

"I know," Shinichi said back to me softly.

"I love you."

I gasped when I heard him say that. We looked at each other with our pretty blue eyes. We leaned our heads in closer and kissed each other on the lips. I gently tackled him to the green grass as we continued to kiss each other.

Then, our book bags, shoes and socks vanished as the scenery of my dream started to change. When it was all done, Shinichi and I were above an ocean, still in our school uniforms, minus the shoes and socks.

"Ready, Shinichi?" I asked him after looking down.

The both of us saw nothing but water. Afterwards, the gravity began to pull us down to the water as we began to fall. Instead of screaming while falling, we remained quiet as the gravity pulled us down from the sky and into the cool, sparkling blue water. We both landed in with a couple of splashes.

"Not so bad, isn't it, Shinichi?" I asked the lone man right beside me.

"Not really," Shinichi simply responded.

The both of us were floating in water, but none of us were in our bathing suits -- we were still in our school uniforms.

(**Shinichi's Dream -- Shinichi's P.O.V.**)

Ran and I were having a nice time having coffee together.

"Shinichi," Ran said to me.

"I am really glad you asked me out for coffee today."

I could tell how grateful she was in her attitude when I asked her if she'd like to have coffee with your's truly.

"It's my pleasure," I said.

"And besides, I've been wanting to have coffee with you for sometime, Ran."

That was the truth after all, I had been wanting to have coffee with Ran; too bad this was a dream and not reality.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Ran asked after she finished her coffee.

"Sure," I said after I finished my own coffee.

After I left some money on the counter, we left the coffee shop.

"Ran, where would you like to go to?" I asked.

"Uh," Ran started to say.

It took her some time to answer that.

"Maybe just a walk around your neighborhood," She finally responded.

"You know, get some exercise in?"

I thought that sounded good. Since Ran is all about physical activity, why not go for a simple walk. I remember when I was Conan, Ran and I went for a lot of walks through the city and other places in the early morning, and the early evening, too.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," I said as we walked to my neighborhood.

We continued to chat with each other until we reached my house after one complete walk around my neighborhood. We decided to sit outside on the front porch next to each other.

"Shinichi," Ran said to me again.

"I never thought I'd say this... but... I love you."

I was shocked she said that to me!!

"Ran," I said to her.

That really was all I _could_ say to her. We instantly hugged and kissed each other on the lips.

"Ran," I said to her again.

We gazed in each other's eyes for a little while.

"I love you, too."

I took her inside and we sat down on the couch. Ran lay her head on my shoulder and started to relax together. This was good, me and Ran alone together, and it was totally quiet inside of my living room.

End of chapter.

(Okay, I hope you liked both Ran's and Shinichi's dreams. What was your favorite part or parts? If anyone has any other ideas that they'd like me to try out, I'd greatly appreciate them. I could use all the ideas I can get. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope the reviews come pouring in. I'd like at least 42-45 reviews total for this story, or no update. Thank you and hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts of yours. With each review you readers leave me, an update will come closer and sooner; an idea is a bonus to me. That is something that I will live by for sure. I really want a lot of reviews from you, so hit "go" and type in those thoughts. Thank you and take care everyone. Leave those reviews now. Hope to get a bunch.)


	8. Step into Christmas

(Alright, I think it's about time that I update my "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran" story. It has been a LOOOONNNNGGG time since I updated because of school, finals, basketball games, cleaning my house, and on top of all that... laziness. So, anyway, thanks to **oniki-chan**, **jojoangel01**, **Shin Chim Hye**, **ziraulo**, **No1butjoe**, **Umi Sagara**, **The Time Traveler**, and **Hallwings** for reviewing. This will be a sort-of late Christmas one since Christmas has come and passed.a)

Copyright 2007

(Note to **oniki-chan**: I am glad you liked this story. Hope you will review more chapters.)

**Part 8: Step Into Christmas**

(One last quick note: This chapter is based on Elton John's Christmas hit, "Step into Christmas".)

(Ran's P.O.V.)

I had awoken from an afternoon nap on the couch in my dad's apartment room. It was just after 3 p.m. as I stretched my body and walked to the window. I opened up the curtains to get a whiff of the cool snow-like weather, but it turned out to be a little... too cold.

"Oohh," I shivered as I closed the window.

I walked back to the kitchen to make some stuff for Dad, when I came across a note. It read:

_Ran,_

_Meet me at my house at 3:30._

_Love,_

_Shinichi_

I looked at my watch and it was 3:02. I grabbed my coat, my mittens, and the rest of my warm clothes and headed to Shinichi's mansion to meet with him for whatever it was he wanted.

After walking in the below 50 degree temperature for over 20 minutes, I finally arrived at Shinichi's mansion. I rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Shinichi stood before me in my sight. He was dressed in his warm clothes as well, but his hands were behind his back.

"What did you want me to meet you at your place for, Shinichi-nii-chan?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. All he did was just hand me an envelope.

**Welcome to my Christmas song**

**I'd like to thank you for the year**

**So, I'm sending you this Christmas card**

**To say it's nice to have you here**

I was baffled when he handed me the envelope. I opened it up and there was a card with Santa riding on his sleigh with his reindeer propelling him across the sky. My eyes started to wither. I was so grateful he went out and got little old me a Christmas card!!

"Merry Christmas, Ran-chan," was all Shinichi said to me.

**I'd like to sing about all the things**

**Your eyes and mind can see**

**So hop aboard the turntable**

**Oh step into Christmas with me, yeah**

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

Like a gentleman, I offered my hand to Ran and we began to slow dance inside my cozy living room. I saw her cheeks become rosy when we started to slow dance together.

"Shinichi," Ran softly whispered to me.

I took her to the nearby window and we began to watch the snow falling outside.

**Step into Christmas, let's join together**

**We can watch the snow fall forever and ever**

**Eat, drink and be merry come along with me**

**Step into Christmas, the admission's free**

I pulled her close to me. Our shoulders touched each other's. I leaned in and puckered up my lips. She blushed and didn't try to resist my kiss. Seconds later, we were caught holding each other in the warmth of my living room. We still had our eyes closed and were still kissing each other.

_Ran_, I thought while we looked at each other.

We hugged and kissed each other once again.

**Take care in all you do next year**

**And keep smilin' through the days**

**If we can help to entertain you**

**Oh we will find the ways**

As we parted lips, we gazed at each other for awhile. I walked to a nearby radio and played some Christmas classics. Some of them were ones I knew Ran _really_ adored, and some were wild guesses. She smiled when she heard "Winter Wonderland", her most favorite one; my favorite was "12 Days of Christmas".

**So Merry Christmas one and all**

**There's no place I'd rather be**

**Than askin' you if you'd oblige**

**Steppin' into Christmas with me**

As "12 Days of Christmas" continued to play on my radio, which was actually on a CD, I handed my sweetheart, Ran a gift that I picked out, just for her. She opened it and my gift turned out to be a red sweater.

"Shinichi-nii-chan," Ran said to me.

"That was so sweet of you to give me this!"

**Step into Christmas, let's join together**

**We can watch the snow fall forever and ever**

**Eat, drink and be merry come along with me**

**Step into Christmas, the admission's free**

(Ran's P.O.V.)

After I left Shinichi's mansion, I decided to do the same thing to him. I had left him a note on his bed. It read:

_Shinichi,_

_My dad's going out for awhile at about 7 p.m. Meet me at our apartment at that time._

_Love,_

_Ran_

Right after I arrived home, I began to get myself ready for his surprise.

After a few more hours of preparing stuff and getting Shinichi a couple of surprises for him, I was so anxious for his arrival. I looked at the clock and it was 6:59 p.m. Shinichi was coming in less than a minute!! I could hardly wait. When the clock read exactly 7:00, I heard the doorbell ring. It was him... no doubt about it.

_Showtime_, I thought as I went to answer the door.

"Here responding to your call," Shinichi said to me as I graciously let him in.

**Welcome to my Christmas song**

**I'd like to thank you for the year**

**So, I'm sending you this Christmas card**

**To say it's nice to have you here**

I didn't say anything at all. I just handed Shinichi his envelope. He looked at me baffled, but he opened it anyway. Shinichi's card looked exactly like the card he gave to me when he surprised me.

I saw him look at me. His cheeks were rosy like how mine's were when we slow-danced at his house.

**I'd like to sing about all the things**

**Your eyes and mind can see**

**So hop aboard the turntable**

**Oh step into Christmas with me, yea**

I gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his body close to my own front side. I threw my arms around him, closed my eyes and instantly kissed him.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

I knew it!! Ran-chan was doing the same things I did when I surprised her with my card and silent verbal treatment. She took me to her room and we watched the snow fall from the sky... this was going just like it was at my mansion.

After watching the snow fall, I sampled some of her Christmas cooking and it was great!! She made Christmas tree cookies, candy cane cookies, and gingerbread men.

**Step into Christmas, let's join together**

**We can watch the snow fall forever and ever**

**Eat, drink and be merry come along with me**

**Step into Christmas, the admission's free**

**Step into Christmas, let's join together**

**We can watch the snow fall forever and ever**

**Eat, drink and be merry come along with me**

**Step into Christmas, the admission's free**

**Step into Christmas, let's join together**

**We can watch the snow fall forever and ever**

**Eat, drink and be merry come along with me**

**Step into Christmas, the admission's free**

After a nice snack, we spent the rest of the night together and went back to watching the snow falling.

**Oh, step, step into Christmas**

**Oh ever and ever**

**Yeah, come along with me**

**Oh, step, step into Christmas**

**Oh ever and ever**

**Yeah, come along with me**

End of chapter

(Okay, I think this should wrap up another. The reason why I did something like this was because I had recently read and reviewed a Sailor Moon story called "Home", which was based on the song from Daughtry -- "Home". It was on Amara [Haruka caught in NYC and her flight being delayed and keeping Michelle [Michiru griefly waiting for Amara's return. So, what was your favorite part or parts of this moment? I'm sure you readers will find this moment EXTREMELY fluffy. So, I hope you enjoyed this. And a belated Merry Christmas to all of you readers. Now, hit "go" down below and leave those reviews. I want between 55 and 60 before I update again.)


	9. Online Chatting

(Alright, I think I should really update "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran". I had trouble thinking of something, and now I think I have something. And this time, it won't be water-related. Thanks to **yudeny**, **LadyLife365**, **erChEnsAkuRa**, **EffisheiRan**, **The Time Traveler**, and **anaime7** for reviewing. Hope you all will enjoy this and leave those reviews piling in for this story and "Jimmy and Rachel Together Installation 2".)

Copyright 2008

**Part 9: Online Chatting**

(Ran's P.O.V.)

Shinichi and I agreed to chat online with each other after school today. After I arrived home, I went to my room, set down my stuff and turned on my computer. After it loaded, I got onto the Internet and logged on to my chat room. Shinichi, Mathew and I were the only ones who were in it.

"I hope Shin-chan is ready for some chatting," I said to myself as I started to type.

(Quick A/n: Ran's chat i.d. will be _RanMori16_, and Shinichi's will be _Kudo1_.)

Before I started, I closed my door and locked it for various reasons.

_Here we go,_ I thought as I started typing.

_RanMori16_: You there, Shinichi?

_Kudo1_: I'm here, lover-girl.

I blushed when he called me "lover-girl". I started typing back to him.

_RanMori16_: Detective geek.

_Kudo1_: Beautiful woman.

_RanMori16_: Shin-chan, stop making me blush.

_Kudo1_: Why? I love you!

_RanMori16_: I love you too.

_Kudo1_: I loved your outfit today.

_RanMori16_: Thanks. I thought I looked pretty as well, even though we are both similarly dressed.

_Kudo1_: Exactly... now whaddya say we get a little jiggy with them.

_RanMori16_: Huh???

I was a little confused when he typed in "now whaddya say we get a little jiggy with them." I had a gut feeling about it, but I hoped I was wrong.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in front of my computer chatting with my Ran-chan. I started typing in what I meant.

_Kudo1_: Fiddle with them?

_RanMori16_: You mean like... stripping?

_Kudo1_: Not really... maybe a teeny bit... You'll see what I mean when we're deeper into this.

_RanMori16_: Shinichi, is this some sort of game?

_Kudo1:_ Yeah, for sure.

_RanMori16_: Some "striptease" game?

_Kudo1_: Partially yes. If you don't wanna do it, that's fine.

_RanMori16_: I'd rather sweet-talk back to back.

_Kudo1_: I love you.

_RanMori16_: I love you more!

_Kudo1_: I want you over.

_RanMori16_: At your place?

_Kudo1_: Mm-hmm.

_RanMori16_: Right now?

_Kudo1_: If you want... oh, and come wearing your swimsuit.

_RanMori16_: Are we going swimming or something?

_Kudo1_: And some drawing of each other.

_RanMori16_: Ooohhh, drawing. You bet I'll wear my bathing suit when I show up.

_Kudo1_: And you can be sure you'll see me in my shorts when you show up.

_RanMori16_: It's only fair that I see you in them.

_Kudo1_: Yeah... when are you coming?

_RanMori16_: Not sure yet. I'm changing by the way. Are you?

_Kudo1_: Not yet, but I will in a minute.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

I was changing to my bathing suit while chatting online with Shinichi. That's when I sent him another message.

_RanMori16_: Great. Looks like I'm going to be the first one done.

_Kudo1_: Do you mind if I ask how far you are?

_RanMori16_: Not at all... I'm not wearing anything right now.

_Kudo1_: I better hurry then.

_RanMori16_: Don't rush, sweetie. I'm not coming the second after I put on my bathing suit.

_Kudo1_: Alright. I assume your swimsuit's on your body now?

_RanMori16_: Yeah, it is.

_Kudo1_: Can't wait to see you.

_RanMori16_: Can't wait to see you!

_Kudo1_: I love you!

_RanMori16_: I love you too. We'll have a bunch of fun at your place.

_Kudo1_: I know we will.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I love you more.

_Kudo1_: No, I love you more.

_RanMori16_: I feel like coming down to your place now.

_Kudo1_: Looking forward to seeing you tropically dressed.

_RanMori16_: Same here, sweetie.

_Kudo1_: Are you coming now?

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

If Ran put a yes in there, it wasn't going to be long before I could see her tropically dressed.

_She will see me in my shorts_, I thought as I waited for her response.

After waiting for about a minute, I finally saw her response.

_RanMori16_: After I get my towel and stuff.

_Kudo1_: I assume that isn't very long from now?

_RanMori16_: Mm-hmm. Are you changed now?

_Kudo1_: If you mean my clothes, yeah I am.

_RanMori16_: What are we gonna do first? Swimming or drawing?

_Kudo1_: Umm... swimming?

_RanMori16_: Great!!

_Kudo1_: I might wind up drawing you wet.

_RanMori16_: That'd be cool.

_Kudo1_: Glad you approve.

_RanMori16_: I also want to draw _you_ wet too!!

_Kudo1_: Fine by me.

_RanMori16_: Alright, I'll come now.

_Kudo1_: Can't wait to see you.

_RanMori16_: Can't wait to see you too.

After we logged out of our chat room, I began to await my Ran's arrival.

End of chapter.

(Alright, hope you liked it. I tried to make it as fluffy as I could. If anyone else has an idea that they'd like me to try, just say it and I'll try it. I could use some right now. Now, what was your favorite part or parts? And, I hope I get a bunch of reviews for this story. And I hope that **Ran07** will review this story again soon. alright, now hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts. I really hope that you all like this moment. If it was fluffy to you, say so and that'll help me think of another idea. By the way, there is no swimming in this, but it did involve Ran and Shinichi changing to their swimwear. Alright, now leave those reviews now.)


	10. A Tropical Visit

(Okay, I apologize for the LO-ONG wait because I had trouble thinking of ideas for "25 Moments: Shinchi and Ran". Plus, no reviewers were offering their suggestions, other than **Hallwings**. But, I have thought of something and I will FINALLY update after months of laziness, and writer's block for this story. I would very much appreciate suggestions for a moment you guys would like to see yourselves. Thanks to **Unknown 2008**, **kudo-miyaka**, **johnkazama896**, **erChEnsAkuRa**, **Hallwings**, **The Time Traveler**, **TearWorkshop**, and **Rani07** for reviewing. Hope to get over 100 for this story too. And please check out my two "Jimmy and Rachel Together" stories. I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed the story, too.)

Copyright 2008

Word Count: 633 words.

**Part 10: A Tropical Visit**

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

I was sitting at the table, enjoying my breakfast and reading today's newspaper.

"Wonder if anything's going on?" I said to myself as I ate some more. I was wearing my green pajamas.

Then, I heard a knock at the door.

_I wonder who that is,_ I thought as I went to answer the door.

When I opened the door, it turned out to be Ran, wearing only a swimsuit.

"Ran..." I said, feeling awestruck. "Is there any occasion?" I asked.

"Thought I'd do something to get you in the mood," Ran said, stepping in. "So, I decided to arrive at your place wearing only a bathing suit."

She started shaking her butt a bit in front of me. I couldn't resist it. I sat her down on the floor, tying my arms around her shoulders.

"Works everytime," Ran said to me.

"Apparently," I said back to her.

I leaned my face into her's and we met each other's lips with a passionate kiss.

"You know," Ran said softly to me. "I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"Mmm, just forget it," I said softly back to her. "You won't need 'em."

Ran leaned back and we fell over, with her on top of me. She turned her body around until it faced me. She leaned in and kissed me again.

"Shin-chan," Ran said softly again to me. "If I were you... I'd dress like how I am right now... just for comfort."

"Uh, well..." I said, but Ran wouldn't take no for answer.

"Come on..." She said, pressuring me. "Just for me?"

I couldn't resist it anymore. Ran released her embrace and I went upstairs to change, even though we weren't going swimming.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

_Works everytime,_ I thought.

I waited for Shinichi to come downstairs dressed in his swimshorts, even though we weren't going swimming. Minutes later, he came downstairs wearing his usual blue pair and nothing but skin all over the rest of his body.

"You wanted this, right?" Shinichi asked me.

"Sure did," I answered.

I stood up and hugged him. Shinichi returned my hug and then, we kissed again. I attempted to lose his swimshorts, but he saw me move my hands to them.

"Leave 'em alone," Shinichi requested.

We sat down on our butts. The two of us held each other's hands and we touched our feet. I started giving footsies to Shin-chan.

"Stop it, it tickles," Shinichi said through numerous laughs.

I kept on doing it, then tied my arms around his shoulders.

"Mmm," We said together as we kissed again.

I noticed Shin-chan's breakfast was still on the table, so we got up and I fed him the rest of his breakfast.

End of Moment.

(Shorter than normal, but it's alright. Now, let those reviews and suggestions pour in please!! See you guys later and tell me your favorite part or parts as usual.)


	11. Private Gym

(Alright everyone, it has been a LO-ONG time since I updated this story… basically because I've been running short of ideas. But anyway, I'm slowly trying to think of new ones… so hopefully I'll see some suggestions from you. Just a little note: the chapters may get shorter and shorter… and I will be keeping myself updated with this story every now and then; I didn't forget to update the story, I just couldn't think of any ideas. Thanks to **milkyway**, **etceterae**, **The Time Traveler**, **Ran-dezvous**, **kudo-miyaka**, **Unknown 2008**, and **Hallwings** for reviewing. Please enjoy, and review this moment please.)

Copyright 2008 (yes, I did start this in 2008, and it's still not finished… so, it's still 2008)

Word count: 1068 words

**Part 11: Private Gym**

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

I didn't know what was going on with me. When Gym class was upon us, I couldn't stop looking at her – Ran Mori… demonstrating pure effort for gymnastics with the other girls of Teitan High School.

_We must be alone here,_ I thought.

Wait… what was I thinking? Me and Ran, alone in the gym… not hearing anything but the sounds of our own voices and nothing more -- I must be saying something that I didn't even mean to.

"I'll see her afterwards," I said to myself.

I left her a note at her locker telling her to come to the gym after school. I took a look back, thinking she was going to get that note, one way or the other.

_Ran, I'm looking forward to seeing you,_ I thought.

I didn't know what was with me – usually, I'd be looking forward to seeing Ran like usual… but this was… a somewhat different situation in this case. When I arrived at class, I dropped my original thoughts and focused on my next subject.

In a matter of just a few hours, school was over and instead of walking out of the campus grounds, I dashed off to the gym.

(Ran's P.O.V.)

I had gotten Shinichi's note and as soon as school was done, I went off to the gym, just like his note said. When I opened one of the gym doors, there was Shinichi, standing in the middle of the basketball court in his usual uniform.

"Why'd you call me here, Shinichi?" I asked, showing him the note he left in my locker.

"Ran," Shinichi said, moving in closer to me. "I… love you."

In an instant, he shoved me into his manly body. I gave in to his thoughts – I had no way to get out of this.

"Wanna have some fun?" Shin-chan asked me.

"Sports you mean?" I asked.

"Well… running I mean," Shinichi answered.

With that being said, the two of us started running all throughout the basketball court, chasing each other. After that, we sat down on one of the bleachers together like we were watching a movie.

"Come on," Shinichi said to me.

(Quick A/n: if you think this is a kind of graphic scene, please don't give me a hard time with this.)

"Where are we going?" I asked, following Shinichi.

"You'll see," Shinichi answered.

He had led me to where the pool was.

"Um, Shinichi," I said. "I don't have a bathing suit, neither a change of clothes."

"Don't worry, Ran," Shinichi said to me. "We're not going skinny dipping."

"Then what are we doing here?" I asked.

In the meantime, Shinichi had already disposed of his shoes and socks and was working on removing his pants.

"Care to join me for a dip?" He asked me.

(Quick A/n: I don't know if students at high schools in Japan are allowed at their school's pool area, but in this case, they are.)

"Shinichi," I said. "Can't we swim somewhere else?"

"What's wrong with over here?" Shinichi asked me.

He had just disposed of his shirt and tie, leaving him in only his boxers.

"This is how we're going to go," Shinichi explained to me.

"Like that?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Shinichi answered. "So, do you wanna come?"

"Oh what the heck," I said as I started to feasibly undress.

As soon as I was left in my white bra and panties, Shinichi and I walked to the deck. He bent down and ran his hand in the water. All of a sudden, something came over me – I ran up behind Shinichi, grabbed his body, and shoved the both of us into the water.

(Shinichi's P.O.V.)

"Oof – whoa!!" I said as the two of us fell in.

After Ran resurfaced, she wiped her face and looked at me.

"Sorry," She said. "I didn't know what came over me."

I couldn't help laughing.

"Ran," I said through laughs. "I didn't mind it… I kind of thought you were going to do something like that."

I started swimming up to her, and hugged her. In a second, we were caught in a deep kiss.

"Now let's see if you can catch me," I said to Ran.

And just like that, we were chasing each other in the pool.

End of Part 11.

(Okay, that will do it. And please don't leave any bad reviews… this was what was going through my mind while I typed this up… I just hope you enjoyed it and don't bad-mouth me for something like this. I'll be back with another moment… hopefully soon.)


End file.
